User blog:Auric Drake/Discussion of Monster Girl Quest power levels
I've made this blog post because I think that the Monster Girl Quest! pages significantly overestimate the power of the setting and its characters. First, a disclaimer. I'm not that familiar with this wiki or its principles. I did take a look at the Tiering System page before making this post. I am familiar with the MGQ setting, which is why I've made this blog post in the first place. Examples of feats Lazarus blows up a number of monster buildings, including a Mermaid school and a Mermaid pub, but these fail to kill any monsters, not even Mermaid children in the former. Mermaids are relatively weak physically compared to other monsters, going by their stats in MGQ: Paradox, so it can be inferred that most monsters are at least Tier 8 in durability. Luka's most powerful attack is Quadruple Giga, a sword skill utilising the power of the four elements. When he first uses it, he cuts a massive canyon into the ground, so deep that the bottom can't be seen (so Tier 8, possibly Tier 7). Heinrich and Granberia are better at using this, but there's no indication that theirs is significantly more powerful (their main advantages are in being able to avoid attacks while charging it). Quadruple Giga is one of the most powerful attacks in the original trilogy, capable of defeating a Heavenly Knight, a Monster Lord and a Next Doll (all powerful beings in the setting). It can thus be inferred that the vast majority of characters in the setting are Tier 7 and below in terms of durability (and by extension, attack). If we go by in-game numbers, Quadruple Giga does damage in the mid 40,000s. One attack does similar damage (Tamamo's Nine Tails Funeral Pyre) and one attack does more damage (Seraph Micaela's Sword of the Heavens, in the 60,000s range). There is a stronger version of Quadruple Giga which adds holy and dark to the elements used, and this is used to finish off final form Goddess Ilias, but this has no numbers attached. Ilias has an attack called Big Bang in her final fight, this is true. However, there is no indication that this is meant to literally be equivalent to the Big Bang that created the universe. When Ilias attained the power that let her use this attack, she intended on using this power to wipe the planet of life to start over. There is no evidence that she would or could have destroyed the planet, let alone the universe. The fact that Luka, Alice and the Knights (all of whom are not nearly universe-level in durability, as established above) can survive Big Bang (multiple times) is proof that she doesn't have the power to destroy the universe. Again, if we use in-game numbers, it deals damage in the 10,000s range, so it's less powerful than the above Quadruple Giga. When Grangold Castle is destroyed in Paradox, Luka's party thinks that those still inside (Tamamo, Alma Elma, Nero, Neris and various humans and monsters) are dead. This includes Alice or Ilias, both of whom should be well-informed on this matter, so it can be inferred that even a Heavenly Knight can be killed by a collapsing castle (it's unclear for Nero and Neris as they aren't familiar to the party). It turns out that they escape in time, but that doesn't diminish this point. Nero and Neris are among the more powerful charactes in the setting. Yet according to Nero, he and Neris would need to work together to destroy the Snow Continent, which is one of the smaller continents in the Paradox setting (MGQ: Paradox Part 2, in the Bird God Shrine). This indicates that neither of them are continent-level on their own, and hence most of the other characters must be weaker still. Another issue Looking just at the Luka page, he's given every ability that he can potentially obtain by mastering every Job and Race in MGQ: Paradox. This, along with other characters' potential to learn these abilities, is simply a gameplay mechanic inherent to RPGs. There's no indication that Luka canonically learns every weapon, every magic and goes through all the accessible races (the only ones he explicitly has as part of the story are Human and Angel). My conclusions Most monsters and angels in the MGQ setting should be Tier 8. The stronger characters should be Tier 7 or 6. Only entities that are demonstrably multi-universal, like Reaper, White Rabbit, Adramelech and Sonya, merit higher tiers. Category:Blog posts